Exam
by Allieturtle222
Summary: Puck wasn't in a very good mood after his test, so his boyfriend, Kurt, decided to help him out. Set after Choke but before the prom episode.


**A/N: **Another creation out of boredom. This is how Kurt reacts to Puck's test in 'Choke' Honestly that broke my heart. Why can't Puck just have something go right?

Puck buries his face in his hands, tears stinging his eyes. He worked really hard for this. He actually studied for this, and he still failed. He doesn't understand. How is that fair? He doesn't notice the choir room door open, or the slim figure slip in. He does feel, though, the thin hands of his boyfriend as he rubs his back. Kurt doesn't have to ask, he knows the second he walks in how the exam went.

"I don't understand Kurt, I don't." Puck whispers. He relaxes a little at Kurt's touch, leaning into it. Kurt doesn't say anything, just continues to rub soothing circles on the bigger boys back. "I... I studied, I-" A sob cuts him off. Kurt frowns, rubbing the boys shoulders, leaning his chin on Puck's back.

"Shh Honey," Kurt tried, trailing his fingers up and down the shirt. Puck shook with his sobs, his tears collecting in puddles at his feet. "I know how you feel, Noah, I understand."

"How?" Puck's voice wavered. "You've never failed a test. You're a straight A student, you're going to get into the college of your dreams. Your life's perfect-"

"Perfect?" Kurt cut him short. His voice was still soft, smooth, but hurt was weaved into it. "My life's perfect?"

"Maybe not before, but now, now you get everything you want. I've never wanted anything more in the world than to pass this test, and look what happened, I failed. Do I have anything to look forward to? Anything good in my life?" Kurt was ashamed to admit it, but he actually felt hurt. He supposed he shouldn't feel that way, after all Puck's life wasn't great, but he at least thought he was something good in Puck's life.

"Um.." He tried. Puck stood suddenly, shrugging off Kurt's hands.

"I just want to be alone for a while," He said, stalking out of the room, leaving a stunned Kurt behind. Kurt looked at his hands, playing with his fingers. Maybe he wasn't a good thing in Puck's life after all.

?

Kurt sat in the choir room for a long time before standing and making his way down the hall. He didn't know what time it was, but the halls were empty. A few teachers sat at their desks, typing at their computers, but it appeared Kurt was the only student there.

"Ops," Someone said, running into Kurt from the back. Kurt froze, hoping it wasn't a bully or one of his homophobic teachers. He was fine, when Puck was near, but now it was just him and the teacher. He turned around slowly, coming face to face with an older teacher, but someone he didn't know. "I'm sorry," The teacher said. Kurt blinked at her, frowning. "Do I know you? You look a little familiar."

"You're not one of my teachers," Kurt said, shrugging his shoulders. He looked around but saw no one. The teacher stared at him before her eyes lit up.

"I know, you're Noah's boyfriend. I'm his geography teacher," She said. Kurt blinked at her, suddenly becoming defensive.

"Oh so that's you." The teacher looked surprised at Kurt's tone.

"Excuse me?" The teacher asked, frowning at Kurt.

"Well thanks to your test, Noah can't graduate." The teacher laughed, shaking her head.

"Kurt, that's your name, right? Noah like to draw pictures of you on the edges of his tests. Anyways, Kurt, I can't help someone who doesn't want help. If Noah didn't study, that's his fault." Anger built up inside him. She made Puck cry. Her and her stupid 'I can't help you' attitude.

"For your information, Noah did study. He studied, and worked for this test. And yet, he still failed. I suppose you couldn't help him still, though, because Noah's just a mess up, huh?" The teacher blinked at Kurt's tone and attitude. She gave him sad eyes.

"I understand, but there's nothing I can do-"

"You're right, you've done enough." Kurt knew he shouldn't talk to teachers like this, but Puck was hurt, and Puck hurt him. And she's the one who hurt Puck in the beginning.

Kurt turned to walk away. The teacher grabbed Kurt's wrist. "Kurt, wait. There is something I can do. Study with Noah and on Monday I'll let him take a different test." Kurt turned to her, frowning.

"Can you do that?" She shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. I will."

?

Kurt knocked on the Puckerman's door, his bag slung over his shoulder. He tapped his foot impatiently and waited before knocking again. He was greeted by Sarah, her dark curls falling on her face. She gave Kurt a side ways glance. "Noah's not really in a good mood. He came in crying, I assumed you guys fought again, is that true?"

"No, sweetie," Kurt answered, smiling at her. "Noah and I didn't fight, but I was hoping I could make him feel better."

"Whatever," She said, moving aside to let Kurt in. "But Ma said you guys can't do anything inappropriate while I'm in the house. She may not be home, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't."

Kurt shook his head, walking inside. He looked at Sarah. "You have nothing to worry about," He assured. He made his way up the stairs to Puck's room. He knocked.

"Sarah, go away." Puck yelled. Kurt turned the knob, letting himself in. "Sarah I said-" His sentence fell. He stared at Kurt wide eyed from his bed. His face had been buried in his pillow and his eyes were still red, but it appeared he stopped crying. "I thought I said I wanted to be alone."

"I know what you said," Kurt said, walking to Puck's bed, closing the door behind him. "And I choose to ignore it." Puck grumbled. Kurt pulled a textbook from his bag, placing it on the bed. Puck eyed it and sighed.

"Kurt, I already failed, how will more studying cheer me up?" Puck asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because, Noah, your teacher agreed to give you a retake." Puck looked at him then, anger flashing in his eyes.

"You talked to my teacher?" He snapped. Kurt ignored his tone, picking at things on Puck's bed and frowning at how filthy his room is.

"She talked to me, actually. Ran into me in the hallway. And she told me you could retake, so we're going to study." Kurt looked at Puck, who still looked pissed.

"I tried studying and I failed. Why would you think I would want to do this again? Do you enjoy seeing me fail?" Kurt tried not to let himself get angry, but Puck's next words made it hard. "I thought you'd be there for me."

Kurt snapped. "I am here for you, Noah. I'm giving you another chance-"

"And What if I fail again!" Puck yelled. He sat up, getting into Kurt's face. Kurt turned so they were face to face.

"Maybe you should stop setting yourself up for failure," Kurt growled.

"I don't strive for failure, Kurt. Do you think I enjoy feeling like an idiot? Feeling stupid? Failing at every single thing in my life. I have nothing going to me, nothing good to look forward to-"

"And what about your life with me? Or did you forget about our plans? Art school for you, NYADA for me. Our little apartment in New York. What about me? Am I not a good thing in your life?" Kurt looked down, tears burning his own eyes. Puck stared at him, opened mouth. He didn't realize how it must of sounded to Kurt. He reached forward, grabbing Kurt's chin.

"You're the only good thing in my life. The only thing I have to look forward to. Sure, I have Sarah and Ma, but you, you're different. I've never felt like this with anyone, the way I feel about you, it's different, Kurt. I love you." Puck smashed his lips onto Kurt's. Kurt's arms came and wrapped around Puck's neck. Puck pulled Kurt onto his lap, kissing him. Kurt broke away from him, leaving Puck whimpering.

"Then trust me Noah. Study with me."

?

Kurt waited outside the classroom, biting his lip. Puck has been in there for hours. He had stayed after school to take the test while Kurt went to glee. He promised to be done after glee, but now it was nearing six, and Puck still wasn't out.

Kurt slid down the wall, waiting, the minutes ticking by slowly. Puck came out of the classroom then, looking down, making Kurt fear the worse. Puck caught sight of him, and he looked startled. "You waited for me?" He asked. Kurt nodded.

"Did she grade it?" Kurt asked, his eyes wide. Puck nodded, holding the paper in his hands. He held it out for Kurt to see.

"93 percent Kurt. We did it."

**A/N: **So I decided to finally make something go right in Puck's life.


End file.
